Help Me Brother
by GayliensExist
Summary: Sam Winchester never told his brother Dean the full extent of the bullying, or what it did to him. He never said how he felt, especially how much pain he was in. To what extent will it be before it to come out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Here's the next story about. . .Supernatural! I haven't finished the entire show, but it's so good and I'm hooked on it.**_

_**Warning: Included self harm, past bullying, PTSD, and more. If you are upset by any of these things, then don't read. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **_

_Third person_

Sam stared at the computer, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He's been at it all day, trying to figure out something on the latest spirit.

He was shocked out of his thought by the door opening and closing with heavy footsteps coming toward him. "Hey little brother." Dean said, putting the stuff down and smirking. Sam sighed. "Hey. What'd you get?"

Dean shrugged. "Just some food and more beer. How are you doing? You look exhausted."

Now it was Sam's turn to shrug. "I'm okay, I guess, just want this to get over with." Dean nodded. "Yeah, same here. Though, this is a very strange one, I mean, a kind old lady killing a young couple who just so happened to be lost in the woods? I don't know why, but this kinda bothers me."

Sam nodded. "I can see why. It bothers me too. Seriously, this is giving me the chills. I feel like it's connected to me somehow, but I can't put my finger on it."

The brothers looked at each other for second. "So, should we get to the hospital now? Or are we gonna just stay here?" Sam shrugged. "Lets go." He said, grabbing his suit before going into the bathroom.

_After The Hospital_

"I don't get it. The woman saw a little girl, but why? Why was she there, in the middle of a crime scene? She's seemed too young to be there. At least from what the woman said." Dean looked confused. "I don't know, Sammy, but I'm worried. This whole thing doesn't seem right."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, It's weird. But we'll figure it out, like we always do."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Sam smirked. "'Course I am."

_**Hey guys! So, this chapter is based on the episode "Bedtime Stories in Supernatural. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So, this story is my own making of the episodes, so what I write my be based off of an episode, but is my own remake of it. Anyways. Enjoy!**_

_**I don't Own Supernatural!**_

_Sam_

I stared at the computer screen for a long ass time, too tired to process what I was looking at. I've never been this tired. Really, I felt like I was gonna pass out from exhaustion.

"Sammy, are you doing okay over there?" I turned toward Dean, before nodding a couple seconds later. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. . ." Dean looked worried, but obviously couldn't prove that I was okay. "Okay, if you say so." He went back to polishing his knife.

_One Hour Later_

I let out a strangled gasp and whispered, "No freaking way."

Dean looked up from the T.V and started to walk over. "What's up? What'd you find."

A tear fell down my cheek. "No...god.. .please no. This can't be happening. . ."

Dean came over and looked at the screen. "Wait, I've seen him before.

I nodded before opening a new page and logged into Facebook. I went to my photos and scrolled down until I came to the pictures. "This is a picture of one of my best friends and I at the front of Stanford in the beginning of our second year there."

Dean stared at me for a bit before asking, "What was his name?" I looked at the picture for a long time. "Carlos. Carlos Mckenzie."

Dean sighed before going to the local newspaper and gave it to me after finding a page.

"Carlos Mckenzie Murdered In Own Home By Wolf?" I read, before letting out a choked sob. "Why, why him? He was the nicest guy in the whole group." A hand pulled the newspaper out of my hand before pulling me into a hug. "I don't know, Sammy. But I do know that you'll be okay. We'll figure this out, just like we always do."

I nodded into Dean's chest before sighing and pulling away, wiping my eyes and whispering, "I thought we can't have anymore chick flick moments?" Dean scowled and swatted at my arm. "Shut up. . ." he grumbled, but he was smiling.

An hour later, after I was forced out of the stinky motel room and pulled into a cheap but good restaurant, we got a table and sat down.

After I ordered (and Dean flirted with the waitress), there was a call of, "Sammy?"

_**Okay, so, I'm done with this chapter, but I'm already working on the next! You better be ready! Anyway, I love you guys, and I'll see you soon. Bye! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! So, I wanna give a huge thanks to Bonzenz, who's been betareading my stories as of yesterday. My stories are starting to sound a bit better thanks to you!**_

_**I don't own Supernatural. I'm too lame for that. **_

_Sam _

Dean and I turned around to see someone I never thought I'd see: My best friend Liena Mcclean, who was part of my small inner circle while in college.

"Holy. . .Liena? Is that really you?" She was smiling sadly while opening her arms for a hug. I stood and, ignoring Dean's curious look, walked into her arms, tightening my hold on her.

"I missed you, Lenny." There was a small chuckle before a whisper of "I missed you too, honey."

We pulled apart and she immediately went into "Mother Hen" mode, checking me over, making sure I was okay and safe.

"Well, what are you doing here, Sammy?" I sighed at the use of my nickname; ever since they heard Dean say it over the phone, they've been teasing me nonstop about it, making sure to call me it everytime we see each other.

"I, uh, heard about Car, and came as fast as I could." Her facial expression went from okay but sad to devisated in a second. "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry. I thought I could try and keep you from finding out, but I was obviously wrong." She sounded so sorry, but I was still reeling from her revelation.

"Wait, you didn't want me to find out? Why?" She looked like she was thinking about lying to me, so I said "the truth please".

Lenny was looking at me for a while, just staring, and that's when I realized that we were in the middle of the restaurant with tons of people staring at us.

"You know what, you can tell me when we get to our seats. Follow me. I have someone for you to meet, anyways." Liena nodded and walked with me to where Dean was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

Liena slid into the corner, scooting over so I can sit next to her with my long legs. "Dean, this is Liena Mcclean, a friend from college. Liena, this is my brother Dean." They shook hands.

¨It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sammy here always did talk about you. It was like you're God himself." She grinned at me and I blushed. ¨I so did not. . .¨ She rolled her eyes. ̈ ̈Sorry sweetie. You totally did.¨ I sighed and turned to Dean who was grinning. ¨I ́m glad you still thought of me while at college. ̈

̈Of course I did! I love you Dean, even if you don't realize it through your jerky brain.¨

¨Bitch." Dean was smiling with his eyes, and I read what he was trying to say to me without having to say it. _I love you too, Sammy. _I grinned. Dean never said it, but I knew it to be true. _I know, Dean. _I said through my eyes.

¨Wow, you two really are close, Sam. You were right.¨ I finally turned away from Dean To Liena. ̈ ́Course I was. I know my brother, babe.¨ She rolled her eyes. ̈Well I'd better go. Ya know, for C's funeral? You have my number still, right? Text me if you ́re up for helping out, and maybe even coming to it. We all know it would mean so much to him. Bye Dean, it was nice seeing you two.

With that, she left, walking out after getting the food that was obviously ready for her at the table.

I turned to Dean. ̈So, you're gonna go?¨ I looked at Dean and sighed. ¨I don't know. I ́ll have to think about it. It still hurts. I most likely will, if I ́m feeling up to it.¨ Dean nodded and smiled at me and went back to his food while saying, ¨Well, we better get you back to health. Now, eat your rabbit food, bitch.¨

I smiled and did as he asked. ¨Jerk.¨

**Sorry for taking so long! I didn't know if I wanted to continue this but I am! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap I'm making way too many fanfics at once. Send help! I'm addicted to writing fanfics! Anyways, here you guys go! Love y'all!"**

**I ain't owning SPN. Sorry!**

_Sam_

I was still exhausted but I had to research for our next hunt since we finished the fairy tail one. What the fuck was that hunt? It was so odd.

I shook my head and went to open the door. I've been at the library all day and accidentally left my phone with Dean. I just hope he answered it of someone called. It may have been important.

"Hey, Dean! I'm back!" I called out so he knew it was me and not some creature. When I put the food down, I as whim talking on the phone; my phone.

He looked up and smirked. "Actually, he's right here. Here Sammy. It's that chick from this morning."

My eyes went wide and I took it. "Liena? That you babe?" I asked, laying down in the bed and laughing when she made a joke. "Wow. Real mature Babe." She made another joke and I snorted."

"**And **_**that **_**is why you're single, Sammy Boy."**

I shook my head. "Okay first, there's a big reason why I'm single, but I can't tell you, and two you know that's Dean's nickname for me, no one else's. You remember what happened to Luke when he used "Sammy" on me?"

"**Oh yeah! You told him not to and when he used it again, you broke off the date. That was harsh." **

"Well, that's always gonna be De's nickname, not anyone else's. He's my best friend, you know."

"**Yeah, I know. You're obsessed with him." **

I stood up from laughing so hard before sitting back down and taking off my shoes. "Nah. I just live him. I did raise me after all."

"**Yeah. While your stupid father did nothing but hint ghosts and demons and the thing that killed your mom."**

"He tried! He just. .couldn't do it without my mom."

"**Yeah, and he abused you. Forcing you to train and getting you hurt and verbally hurting you is abuse ya know."**

I went silent, thinking about that. It was true, but I wouldn't think like that. Dean loves him and wouldn't let anything happen to him, so I had to put up with him.

"Yeah well Dean loves and worships him, so that's good enough for me."

"**Aw, how sweet." **I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Yeah yeah whatever. . .

"**It couldn't be because of something else? Something. . .deaper?"**

"Shh. He may hear you. And maybe, but be quite!"

"**Fine. But I only called you to give you the information on the funeral. You want it or not?"**

"Yeah. Only if Dean can come."

She agreed and gave it to me. Then I hung up and thought about secret feelings that I'd pushed away and didn't let come to the surface.

_Supid friends. _I thought with a groan and went to take a shower.

**MY COUSIN FREAKING DARED ME TO MAKE A FUCKING WINCEST FIC GAHHHH!**

**FUCK**

**FUCK FUCK**

**Well if I didn't already know I was going to tell before, I definitely know now. Bye bye cruel world.**

**Anyways, bye guys! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So yes this is wincest. Don't like don't read. **

**While it was a dare from my friend to make this Wincest, I do ship it (though I ship everything) so it's okay!**

**I'll do good. I know I will. **

**But anyways, I don't own SPN, and this will get mature. It also has self harm and shit like that. Sorry about that. **

**Enjoy!**

_Sam_

I had to push these feelings down. I took a cold shower to get rid of them, but they just stayed. I hate my life.

_Come on Winchester. You've dealt with these feelings for so long. They're the main reason you left Dean for college. You can deal with them now. _

I nodded at the thought, went outside with a towel around my waist, only to see Dean only in his boxers getting a shirt on.

_Fuck nope shit balls FUCK HE IS FUCKING NAKED RETREAT RETREAT THE MISSION_

My thoughts kinda went haywire. I couldn't think so I just did. I went to my bag, got out clothes, took off my towel, and got them on as fast as I could.

_HOLY SHIT HE'S STILL HOT _

I ignored this thought and went to pack my bag before taking a hold of it.

"Uh, Dean? Can I ask something?"

He turned to me. "Of course Sammy. You know you can ask me anything."

I nodded and sat down on my bed. "You see, Liena is going to C's funeral and she wants me to go and I want to too and-"

"Woah woah woah." He held his hand out for a second. "If you want to stay long enough to go to it then we can. He was your friend man. I'm not gonna stop you from going."

I looked at him in shock. "Wait really? I can go?"

He nodded. "You mean we. When is it?"

I blushed. "In thirty minutes."

He jumped and spun around. "Wait, why so soon?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I really didn't think you would say yes."

He shook his head and turned to get redressed into the suit. I did the same thing.

—

When we got to the funeral, it became a blur. There were crying people everywhere, sad looks, and Carlos' dead body in a coffin.

I almost sobbed my heart out right there and then.

Carlos used to be full of life, so funny and happy. He always tried to make everyone happy and make sure they smiled at least once in their day.

Now he looked lifeless (probably because he was) and he seemed so unhappy. That broke my heart.

I got hugged by so many people and talked even though I couldn't register what was happening.

The minister guy talked but I couldn't hear a thing. I was on autopilot. I did the movement with a dead act to them.

Dean ended up taking me back to the motel and right when I'm asked in, I just sobbed and fell to the ground. I would have gone face first if Dean didn't catch me.

"I'm sorry C. I'm so fucking sorry."

Dean took my face in his hands. "Hey buddy. It's okay. You couldn't have done anything. It probably was a wolf."

I stared into his beautiful green eyes, and thanks to the adrenaline and drinks I had, I did something very stupid. I kissed him.

I pulled away quickly and backed into the wall.

"God fuck I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to! Please forget that I even did that!"

I didn't look up at him, thinking he was going to leave or get pissed, but all of a sudden he was right in front of me.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I shook my head. "Dean please. . ." "No Sammy. I need to know so I can know how to proceed."

I sighed. "Because I'm fucking in love with you. You're so funny and beautiful and kind and I can't help it."

He chuckled. "That could be said about you Sammy."

Before I could say a thing his lips were on mine.

**Okay then! There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE THIS STORY**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. No smut. I'm just not good at it, and I don't feel comfortable doing it, ya hear? Maybe in the future. **

**Anywho, I don't own SPN. Enjoy!**

Last time:

I sighed. "Because I'm fucking in love with you. You're so funny and beautiful and kind and I can't help it."

He chuckled. "That could be said about you Sammy."

Before I could say a thing his lips were on mine.

_NOW_

_Sam_

I felt my heart literally threatened to explode out of my chest. My heart hurt and I couldn't believe this was happening.

_Dean is fucking kissing me? ME OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE? Not only am I his brother but I'm also not worth his time as a brother, and never as a lover. Wait, he has to be kidding._

I felt hurt at the thought. Was he actually kidding with me? Could it be?

When he pulled away, I stared at him. "Uh, why'd you kiss me? Can you please just yell at me and not use me like that? We all know _you _of all people would never like me like that, dude. I can take that, but not-mff!"

Dean had kissed me _again_! What the hell!

He pulled away and stared at me with a pissed off look in his eyes. "I _never _want to hear you say that again. Sammy, I _love _you, I have ever since you were born, and ever since you were put into _my _arms. You may be my brother, but you're so amazing. You're my brother, my best friend, and the love of my life. You have been since you became sixteen and started to fully grow into who you are today. And I adore who you are today."

He looked me up and down with darkened eyes. He then licked his lips before looking into my eyes again.

_Oh that look. _

He looked at me like I was the most perfect thing in the world, like I was his everything. And to be honest, I probably was.

"And for the me not liking you like that part, why? Why would "I of all people" not like you? What do you mean?"

I shrugged, not wanting to explain. He would be _so so so _fucking pissed. Then I looked away from him, hoping not to look in his beautiful ass eyes. They were perfect. The most amazing green that reminded me of grass on a rainy day.

But of course, that wasn't gonna happen. He took my chin in his hand and gently turned my head so I had to look him in the eyes. "Please, Baby Boy. Just tell me. I need to know if this will work."

I shivered at not only the amazing nickname but also at the fact that he _wanted _to date me. Like, the fuck? How did this even happen?

"Baby Boy?"

I sighed and nodded. " It's just like I said, you're beautiful and so sweet. You're funny and make me laugh and feel better on bad days. You have the most gorgeous eyes and the best body."

His face flushed and I felt accomplished that I did that myself, that I made Dean fucking Winchester blush.

"Then just me. I'm nothing. Not pretty, not hot, and not that cool. I'm nerdy and have stupid ass hair that I'm sadly attached to, and my eyes are so fucking ugly. I'm not funny or kind, and I'm just. . .boring. I'm still that fat twelve-year-old Sammy and I'm just. . .nothing. Worthless."

He had closed his eyes during my small speech and I saw a tear leak out. _Fuck. What did I just do? I made him cry. I'm a horrible person._

"Oh my fucking God Sammy. Baby Boy, no. Just no, my sweet, sweet Sammy Baby. That's not true at all.

"Yes, I'm all of that, but so are you. Look at me, beautiful." He cupped my cheeks and kissed the tears that had leaked out, gently kissing my face until I opened my eyes. He smiled."There are your eyes."

"Okay, so first off, not hot or pretty? What the hell Baby? Have you seen yourself? Nah uh uh, no talking till I'm done, got me?" I nodded slowly, or as best as I could with him holding my face so sweetly I wanted to cry. "Good boy. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So, you're so fucking sexy, pretty, and beautiful all in one that it drives me nuts.

"You're beauty makes me want to cry. You look so much like mom, but also like me. I don't know how, but you're so cute. You're nose is adorable that if I could kiss it every second of the day I would. Your face is so sexy and your're chin and jaw is so perfect that it's no wonder I fell for you.

"Your hair is so soft, and though I've always bothered you for it, I really do love it. It's always fit you to have long hair. If you didn't I would think you were a stranger. It frames you're face perfectly.

"And you're not sweet? Are you insane? You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're always making sure everyone is okay before you, and you've helped people walk across the street. You always know what to say if someone's crying over their loss, or even with me. You just know how to keep people happy.

"You have the sweetest lips and I can't stop kissing them. They're so soft and taste so good." He emphasized this by kissing me for a whole minute before pulling away with a pop. My face went completely red and I pulled my face away from his hands to replace his with my own. A large grin went on my face.

"Shut it. . ." He pulled my hands away and kissed my cheek. "There's that's the pretty smile I was missing."

I stood up and wiped the tears that had fallen on my face before pulling him up too. He then pulled me into a hug.

"You're amazing Sammy. I love you so much, Baby Boy." I grinned into his shoulder and kiss it. "Love ya too, De."

We pulled away and he dragged me away into the shower for some _fun time. _

**Holy fucking shit I'm actually enjoying this. . .**

**I'm a horrible being. I'm gonna go to jail now. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! I worked hard on this chapter and I'm on the other one too. I'm hooked!**

**Love ya guys. Bye my sweet hoe's! ❤️**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay then.**

**Hashtag I'm dead inside and have no life so I resort to fanfiction to help me get over it. **

**I'm so done with life. And I'm a horrible person to like wincest but I've always had issues so that's not much. **

**Anywho, I don't own SPN or this amazing/horrible ship.**

Last time:

"You're amazing Sammy. I love you so much, Baby Boy." I grinned into his shoulder and kiss it. "Love ya too, De."

We pulled away and he dragged me away into the shower for some _fun time. _

_Sam_

After the _fun time _we walked into the bedroom only in our boxers and laid down. I put my head on his chest and he decided to run his hands through my hair.

_Holy shit that's amazing. I may just fall asleep._

And that's just what I did. I was already exhausted for our time in the shower and the crying I did, so put that with Dean's hands in my hair and I'm asleep in no time.

The last thing I remember is Dean saying "I love you Sammy" before it all went black.

—–—–––—–—

_Third person_

Dean watched his dear Sammy sleep lovingly. He was gorgeous when he slept. He looked so much younger, and all the worry lines left him. He was just an angel. Seriously, it was incredible how pretty he was.

Sam felt the darkness start to leave him, and he knew he was somewhat awake now.

Sam yawned, slowly waking up more. He still tired but knew he had to wake up.

"You awake yet Sam?" Dean asked, smiling at his Sammy's cute, tired face.

He yawned again and opened his eyes. "Yeah, now I am. Good morning."

Dean leaned down to kiss him and grinned. "Morning Sammy Baby. How did you sleep?"

Sam shrugged. "Okay. A bit cold because _someone _was hogging the blankets but still. It's was nice. You're very comfy and warm." Dean smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to. It just happens when I'm cold. I'll try not to do it."

Sam just shook his head. "Yeah well, you _could _just move closer to me and we could share it more easily."

Dean grinned and tackled Sam so he was laying under him. Then he peppered his face with kisses.

"Dean, stop! That's weird!" Sam was laughing so hard he felt like he was gonna piss himself. "Dean I'm gonna piss myself I swear to God!"

Dean stopped and smiled at his little brother. "I can't help it." Then he got off Sam and allowed to go relieve himself. Sam walked over, blew a kiss to Dean, and walked into the bathroom.

He quickly did his business before washing his hands. He felt the urge to do _it_, but he didn't. _Dean would find out, and he'd be pissed Sam thought. _

Sam walked out to see Dean watching an old cartoon. He looked up and patted the set next to him. "Come 'ere Sammy. Watch this show with me." Sam did as he asked and walked over with a grin. He sat down and Dean put an arm around Sam.

They laughed at Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (one of my personal favs) got more and more to the end.

"How do they not realize who it is? It's so odd!"

Sam nodded at Dean. "Yeah, I mean come on! We do better then them, and we fight real fucking ghosts and other supernatural creatures!"

Dean laughed and kissed his cheek. "That's true. But you love this show. Just admit it."

Sam fake sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do." Then he grinned. "But I'm not as obsessed with it like you are." Dean faked a gasp and started to tickle Sam for that sentence.

"Apologize right now!" "Deeheheeeaaan stoheheheoooppp!"

Dean shook his head and blew raspberries on Sam's stomach. "Not until you apologize!" Sam giggled before gasping out an "I'm sorry!"

Dean let and laid his head on Sammy's chest, kissing his neck lovingly. "Good boy." Sam ran his hand through Dean's hair, sighing happily.

"Dean, we have to get ready for the next hunt." Dean just grumbled, getting off Sam unhappily before going to get changed into something more comfy for the drive there. Sam followed him, going to the same damn thing.

They hated this job sometimes.

**Okay then! Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Just some wincest love!**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay then! Here it is! Chapter 8!

If you comment then you will get a shoutout in the next chapter! This will happen every time!

I don't own SPN. Enjoy!

Sam

Dean loves me. Dean loves me. DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER LOVES ME! YES!

I felt like shouting to the whole goddamn world right now.

Dean sat beside me in the car, driving and humming while I researched the hunt. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smirked. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to check up on you."

I smiled happily at Dean, who was watching me with a loving smile on his face before responding, "I'm happy, really happy. Dean knows, Babe."

"NO FUCKING WAY BITCH! I'm so happy for you~!"

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"Can you put me on speaker? I wanna get to know him."

"Sure. Be good though."

"I will."

I looked at Dean saying, "she wants to be put on speaker" before doing as she asked. "Okay, Babe. You're on with the gayest boi on earth and his brother/boyfriend."

There was laughing and she said, "And you're on with the three other lesbian/Bisexual/Trans-Pansexual's."

I squealed. "Josh, Mike, you're there too?"

(For this chapter, Josh is This and this is mike.)

"Aw, I'm glad you remember me, Honey." "Yeah. Hey BB." "They missed you, Babe. They heard me scream and know who you're with. Hi, Dean by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, you too." Dean grinned at me softly, and he turned down the volume.

"Wait, was that Highway To Hell? I love that song dude!

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Sammy and I do too. It's one of our favorite songs."

"Hell Yeah! So, I need to know, can you promise you'll take care of Sammy Boy? He doesn't do that enough for himself, so he needs you to do that for him. Please?"

Dean took my hand and kissed it (which made me squeal) and said "Hell yeah. Course I can. I always have, and always will."

"Good boy. Also, Sam, what the hell? Why'd you squeal man?"

"Uh, he kinda kissed my hand. . ." I mumbled with a blush coating my cheeks. "Yeah, and now he's blushing," Dean said with a smirk. "MY FUCKING SHIP!" "Girl, calm your cute lesbian ass. Yes, they're cute, but you're gonna wake C's parents, and they need to sleep."

"Oh no! I should've been there to comfort them!"

"Nah it's cool man." "Yeah. I just said you had work, which you do."

"Wait, do you know what he does for a living?" "Do you?". . ."

"He does. But there's a reason for that, and we can't tell you the reason. Sorry. Anywho, We have to talk later. Tell C's parents that I said I'll talk later. Bye, my dear bitches."

"Kk! Bye Babe!" "Bye Samsquatch!" "Bye Samalam!" (AN: I stole these from Gabey!)

I laughed. "Bye!" I hung up and grinned. I had missed them so much. That just made me feel much better.

"They're. . . special. . ." Dean said with a laugh. I nodded, a loving look coming onto my face. "Yeah, they are."

Okay then! Well, there it is! Remember, if you comment then you will get a shoutout in the next chapter! This will happen every time!

Love you guys! Bye!


End file.
